fatal four way
by chromesilver723
Summary: It's no longer a threesome


Humphrey was walking to meet Kate and Lilly they said that they wanted to speak with him it was important.

When he got there Kate and lilly were sitting down "hello honey"greeted Kate "hello you called me here to talk to me"? Asked Humphrey "yes,you know the threesome offer I gave you"?asked Kate Humphrey only nodded "well we decided that isn't fair given you're my mate and I'll hog you and lilly will never get the chance to have you"explained Kate "by the way lilly I'm really sorry about what happened with Garth"said Humphrey.

Garth cheated on lilly with one of his alpha hunting partners lilly thought that she would please him by going to alpha school and become an alpha but she was wrong and she killed him one the spot. "It's okay that asshole deserved what came to him"lilly growled.

"So we came up with a solution me and you are gonna get it on while lilly fucks someone else"Kate said with a smile "so who's the lucky son-of-bitch"joked Humphrey "how about one of you omega buddies"suggested Kate.

HUMPHREY:alright how about mooch?

LILY:uh no i heard he farts not want to be around a stink cloud.

KATE:you should talk lilly you used to rip one.

Lilly gave Kate a death glare.

HUMPHREY: salty?

LILLY:not happing he says things that make my wanna slap him.

Kate nodded

HUMPHREY:shakey?

LILLY: oh he's nice I totally wanna fuck him.

"Then it's settled"said Kate "OK I'll rangle shakey and tell him the news"said Humphrey as he left "did you have to reveal my tooting problem"lilly asked annoyed "I'm sorry lilly but your farts stink really bad"said Kate with disgust. then there was a really long awkward pause.

Until lily grabbed Kate's head and shoved it up her ass and let loose a loud wet fart that could be heard all through out Jasper Kate's arms were flaling and she hit lilly butt begging her to stop lilly let go of Kate's head "still think my butt stinks"?asked lilly "yes"Kate said while pinching her nose lilly only laughed at this

With Humphrey and shakey

"Lily wants to fuck me"?asked shakey Humphrey nodded "sweet"shakey said smiling.

Humphrey and shakey were on their way to Kate"s den she they got there they prepared themselves and entered.

"Hey boys Glad you could make it"greeted Kate seductively then Kate and lilly was walking towards them Kate pounced on Humphrey and kissed him while Lilly cornered shakey against the wall and sticked her tongue in his mouth and they slowly slid down the wall and on the floor.

"Okay boys time for some fun"Kate giggled while pinching both Humphrey and shakey"s cheeks they both sat on their dicks and started to bounce up and down on them " oh yeah sweethearts"yelled Kate.

LILLY AND KATE(GRUNTING)

HUMPHREY AND SHAKEY(GROANING)

"Ohhhhhhhh yessssss"moaned Lilly they both were enjoying this so much

Then lily started to squeak in high pitch and she put her paws on Shakey"s chest and bented down and put her nose against his cheek until it was bent up.

LILLY(squeaking like a mouse)

"Ohh Humphrey I'm sooooooo close" moaned Kate "ohhh so am I"moaned lilly and they cummed on each other.

The girls got off them and started to suck their dicks "mmmmmm"lilly and Kate

Lilly mate a motorboat sound while shaking her head really fast Kate did the same thing

Then they got on all fours and lifted their tails "take us" begged Kate Humphrey and shakey both inserted their dicks in their tail holes and then trusted

HUMPHREY AND SHAKEY( GRUNTING)

KATE AND LILLY( MOANING)

"Go faster my darlings"begged Kate "OK"said shakey and he and Humphrey went full speed Kate and lilly were hyperventilating "Kate grab on to me"yelled lilly Kate had lilly in a human like hug and would not let go Humphrey and shakey held on to their waist so they wouldn't fall "OHHHHHH LILLY HOLD ON FOR DEAR LIFE HONEY"screamed Kate "I'M NOT LETTING GO OF YOU KATE OHHH"YELLED LILLY.

The boys cummed in them causing the girls to whimper

KATE AND LILLY(WHIMPERING)

"That was soooo fun"said Humphrey dismounting Kate shakey humped Lilly one last time and lilly let out a huge fart "EWWWW"said Kate laughing "ugh sorry shakey i've been holding that one back the hold time"Lilly said looking back at him "it's okay"shakey said massaging her shoulders making lilly purr.

Then shakey had a sly grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and hump her a few more times only getting more farts from lilly each time

"EWWWW shakey stop that"kate yelled in disgust but shakey heard lilly"s stomach rumbling and ment a really bad on was coming but no fart came out except diarrhea poop lilly covered her mouth and giggled the smell was really bad.

"You wanna get married shakey"?asked lilly giggling "ok"shakey said and kate squealed in delight.


End file.
